


Come and Get Your Love

by ImmoralOwl



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, I want to be that scarf, M/M, Yondu Udonta Lives, Yondu being a stripper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmoralOwl/pseuds/ImmoralOwl
Summary: Yondu's trying to show he cares after his near death at the end of the Ego battle. What better way to show Kraglin he loves him while he's still struggling to string emotion words together than taking his clothes off to Quill's music?





	Come and Get Your Love

Music began a soft trickle from the speakers and then louder until it was flooding the Quadrant.  
Rocket shook his head and looked over to Kraglin who was fiddling with an engine part at the workbench “did I miss Quill coming back or am I losing it?” he asked as he hopped off the Milano’s wing to grab a different wrench.  
Quill, Gamora, Drax, Mantis and Groot had all gone off as soon as they landed to find supplies while Yondu, Kraglin and Rocket stayed on the Quad.  
Yondu had insisted he and Kraglin could restock, they knew their ship and what she needed after all, but despite Yondu having made a full recovery from being out in the void Quill was still treating him like as much of an invalid as he could get away with.  
Idiot worried too much.

As the lyrics began they could hear heavy bootfalls coming down the hallway and a gruff voice singing along.  
Kraglin gave a sigh and a small smile before turning, Rocket grabbed the closest datapad and began filming.

“Hellllll nothin the matter with your head baby find it, come on and find it”  
Yondu was sauntering into the hanger swaying his hips to the music, he stopped just inside the door to give a full body undgulation before continuing with the show.  
“Hell with it baby cause you’re fine and you’re mine and you look so divine”  
On the ‘fine’ he pointed a finger at Kraglin and then himself on the ‘mine’ all the while rocking his hips back and forth.  
As the chorus began he slid his long coat off his shoulders, first opening and closing one side then the other and then both at once before thrusting his pelvis out while simultaneously shrugging the coat to his elbows.

Kraglin turned his full attention to Yondu, trying to hide an embarrassed smirk.  
Yondu had been doing playful little things like this since Quill had let him out of the medbay, it was however the first time he was getting a full on strip tease in front of someone else, outside a brothel, and the fact it was Yondu of all people unashamedly trying to be sexy was definitely attention getting.  
Since Yondu woke up from his exposure and was healed enough to move around he’d been doing little things like this to try and prove to Kraglin he was going to do better about, well, everything.  
He’d almost pushed Peter and Kraglin so far away he wouldn’t have been able to get them back, if Kraglin hadn’t spoken when he did he would have gone out the airlock with the rest of the loyal crew and really he had only said what he did to try and force him into seeing he was about to throw everything away again and Peter was almost lost to Ego.  
He was going to do anything he had to in order to make sure they both knew how much he cared even if he was still having problems finding words and how to string them together.

“Come and get your love, come and get your love, come and get your loooove” Yondu sang out almost enough to drown out Redbone as he placed his thumb behind his belt so the rest of his hand hung down toward his crotch as he jutted it out and then back in drumming his fingers before turning both arms out quickly so the coat slid the rest of the way off and pooled around him in a half moon around his boots.  
Next to go were the harness straps, belts and his arrow holster.  
On the next set of "come and get your love" Yondu pointed to his crotch at the word love and winked.

“If you want some, take some, get it together baby”  
Yondu ran his hands up from his stomach to his chest, he used his pointer fingers to make circles around his nipples before moving up to his neck.  
He took his cream colored scarf off and wrapped it around him like a strippers boa and shimmied it down his back to tug back and forth over his ass as he sang and swayed to the music, all the while never taking his eyes off Kraglin.  
Rocket turned the camera on himself “it’s, it’s like an M-Ship crash” he snickered out “I don’t want to look, it’s horrible and disgusting but I can’t help it. I can’t look away”.  
Yondu threw his abused scarf at Rocket just as he was distracted with turning the camera back to continue filming his show and then flipped the furball off.  
Rocket let out an indignent squeek and ducked to avoid getting hit in the face with it before full on laughing as Kraglin rolled his eyes and stepped forward to meet Yondu.

“Come and get your love, come and get your love now”  
Yondu beckoned Kraglin closer and closer with one hand while taking off his over shirt with the other until he was close enough Yondu could reach out and pull him flush against him to writhe his body against him.  
Kraglin smiled and silenced the next line of lyrics by smothering them with his mouth.  
Their teeth clacked against each other and Yondu nipped at Kraglin’s bottom lip as he spun them around and walked backward, still swaying his hips against Kraglin, toward the Milano’s open back hatch.  
Kraglin toed off his boots as he shed himself and Yondu of their undershirts while Yondu tugged at the knot Kraglin’s jumpsuit arms had been tied in around his waist.  
Rocket snorted, “Quill’s going to have a fit… do it in HIS bed in there” he called and Yondu waggled his eyebrows as without even looking Kraglin hit the button to bring up the ramp and cut off any of the rest of the show and Rocket turned the camera off.

Not even half an hour later and Gamora came into the hanger to ask where Yondu was because Peter was worried he might have slipped off while they were out and he was over doing it somewhere.  
Rocket pointed to the trail of clothes still on the floor.  
A light blushed crossed Gamora’s face before she looked thoughtful and announced “I see, I’ll inform Peter his Father is with his partner… doing his cardiovascular exercises”.

**Author's Note:**

> My work hubby has changed the background on our computer to a gif of Yondu like shaking his coat open or something and it made me think of him doing a strip tease haha
> 
> Song is Come and Get Your Love by Redbone


End file.
